This description relates to lift devices, and, more particularly, to an adjustable height man lift and methods of assembling adjustable height man lifts.
Scissors lifts are a type of platform that can usually only be moved in a vertical direction. The lift mechanism is often mounted to a self propelled carriage or chassis having wheels for moving the platform between work areas. The mechanism to achieve the vertical lift is a plurality of linked, folding supports oriented in a crisscross or “X” pattern. The pattern is also known as a pantograph. The upward motion is achieved by the application of a force to a set of parallel linkages, elongating the crossing pattern, and propelling the work platform vertically. Because scissors lift devices evolved from a device that included a scissors lift assembly mounted on a pulled carriage that was not self-propelled, current scissor lift designs still have the scissors lift assembly mounted on top of a carriage. In self-propelled models, many of the propelling features are mounted under the scissors lift assembly. A hydraulic system, electrical system including batteries, and a control system are also typically mounted on the carriage below the scissors lift assembly. Additionally, axles, steering and transmission components are also mounted on the carriage under the scissors lift assembly. Accordingly, because of the equipment located under the scissors lift assembly on the carriage, the height of the work platform that carries a user to the work area is greatly elevated above the floor surface. To gain access to the work platform of known scissors lift assemblies, the user must climb onto the platform, usually using several ladder steps attached to the carriage and/or platform, and usually carrying tools, equipment, and/or repair parts. Such access is dangerous and laborious for the user. Moreover, mounting the scissors lift assembly on top of the carriage increases the height of the scissors lift vehicle when the scissors lift assembly is fully retracted. The increased height limits areas that the scissors lift vehicle can access.